


It must be Love, Love, Love. Oh

by Qem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fantasizing, Love, M/M, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It must be love, love, love</i>
  <br/>
  <i>It must be love, love, love</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Nothing more, nothing less</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Love is the best</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s utterly infuriating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It must be Love, Love, Love. Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chagrined (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts).



> I was taking prompts to try and cure my writers block! This one... Spoke to me.
> 
>  
> 
> _haikyuu prompt: kageyama and erotic milk box drinking_

The point that Kageyama works out that he has it bad, to the point of no return, is when he realises that he finds the scene of Hinata drinking from his milk box completely and utterly erotic. The way Hinata’s lips curve back in a slight smile, the hollowed cheeks, eyes crinkled shut with pleasure. It’s all very. Oh My God I’m In Love With The Decoy. That’s if it’s not just lust, which Kageyama’s not sure would be more or less embarrassing given all that he’s witnessed his team-mate get up to.

It’s utterly infuriating. It should have been, at the very least been through volleyball. Or possibly that moment, when he realized exactly how flexible Hinata was. Or a time where Kageyama’s forced to sit by the sidelines and was able to truly admire how much Hinata looks like he’s flying at times.

It’s not even a milk mustache where one could potentially fantasise about licking it off.


End file.
